


being clumsy was not bad at all

by scionavarielle



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ficathon, Footy Ficathon, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:29:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2478188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scionavarielle/pseuds/scionavarielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt to fill this <a href="http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/31896.html?thread=575384#t575384"> prompt </a></p><p>All Benedikt wanted was to get home and took enough rest for tomorrow, but Mats had to just show up and kind of ruin that (but Benedikt was not one to complain though).</p>
            </blockquote>





	being clumsy was not bad at all

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and Idk why I made this, but the prompt was just cute so. Orz.
> 
>  
> 
> [ prompt ](http://thesilverwitch.livejournal.com/31896.html?thread=575384#t575384)

Benedikt sighed. His face had clearly shown how exhausted he was today, but he still showed a smile to all the people that passed by him and greeted him. Working as a nurse in the hospital could be a pain in the ass sometimes if ever you be in the night shift. Some accidents could happen, everyone would busy and thus late night shift. That would not be much problem if you didn’t have a morning shift the next day or had to face the complaints from the patients.

“Howedes, you’re still here?” It was Joachim, one of the internists in the hospital he’s working at.

“Yeah, some drunkards decided to show up when I was about to go home,” Benedikt joked.

Joachim nodded to the information. “Well, I guess I should take my rest for a while, you go home before you can’t.” There was like a hint of teasing in Joachim’s voice but Benedikt was not sure. It was impossible that, out of all people, Joachim made a joke. Instead he just shoved it off and walked to the changing room with Joachim already went back to the doctor’s room.

“Glad you’re still here!” Whatever Benedikt was doing before was stopped by that familiar voice. He turned around and face to face with a grinning Mats Hummels. If it’s possible to sigh forever, Benedikt would do just that. Mats was an artist? A waiter? Benedikit didn’t quite get Mats’ job, nor did he ever try to pry more than he should.

“What is it this time?” Benedikt asked, a hint of annoyance was apparent in his tone. God helped him, he so needed his rest now and having another patient – though handsome and no, that’s not what Benedikt thought but some of the others been talking about how suave Mats was – was the least on his list.

“Well, I was trying to fix my sink and as you can see, I’m not very good at it.” Mats showed to the bleeding palm and pointed to his red forehead.

 _Must be hurt,_ thought Benedikt. “I guess so, let me help you then.” Since this was not the first time for Mats to go there, he knew where he was going. They walked to some kind of a room where there were other patients with minor injuries like the one he had. Usually the nurses would be the one responsible to mend the wound and if it went worse, the GP will then came to rescue.  

Benedikt ordered Mats to sit on one of the bed and left the latter to find some bandages, alcohol, and medicines – painkillers, Mats thought. Minutes later found Benedikt sat beside Mats, wounding the bleeding hand while Mats wincing in pain. “Just hang on, you’re a big guy anyway.”

“Well, I can show you how big I could be,” Mats teased with a huge grin appeared on his face.

If Benedikt was blushing and embarrassed, he managed not to show it in front of Mats. Instead he put lots of alcohol just to make Mats shut up. It did. Mats hissed in pain. “Are you always like this to your other patients? Can’t you be bit gentle or something?”

Benedict just gave a glare to Mats question. “Only to  a reckless man who seems to invite danger anywhere he goes.”

“Hey! That’s not my intention! Maybe danger could not resist my awesomeness.”

“Pfft, like that is the case.”

Mats smirked out of sudden. “I see someone’s worried about me then.”

“What? Who?” The nurse was a bit startled about his affection being found out. When he first met Mats, he had known how attractive the man was though a bit reckless. He thought they would not meet again as people only came then went. Who would have thought that Mats would always come with some wounds to be treated and exactly at his shift? He might call that fate but he’ll be damned. Not like Mats was interested in him anyway or if the former’s played on the other side.

“I don’t know, someone who’s being so sarcastic to me and wouldn’t admit that I’m so awesome, someone like him probably.”

“There, done!” Benedikt finished with his treatment and somehow he just wanted to get home, took some rest, and not to meet Mats for another lifetime. Benedikt wasn’t sure that would be happening as it happened that Mats was so careless, reckless, and as many as vocabulary you could find in the dictionary to describe about Mats’ audacious behavior. “You could just now fill the form, and all’s done.”

“Oh well, thank you, I suppose.” Mats finally said and stood up. While Mats was walking towards the administration, Benedikt was putting back all the equipment he took before. Mats stopped then turned around. “Hey, Beni, urm, you know.”

“Yes?” Benedikt asked, waiting for Mats.

“Well, I just want to know if you’re okay with me asking you out for dinner, you know? Thanking you for this,” Mats pointed to his treated wound, both his hand and his forehead. “And sorry for, annoying you at your shift, you know. My friend told me I could be such a pain sometimes.”

Benedikt chuckled lightly. He shook his head and Mats shoulder dropped a little bit. “Nah, you’re not a pain, but such a big crybaby.”

“Hey!” Mats shouted, but laughed anyway, along with Benedikt.

“Well, I could always welcome the free dinner, but you’re not allowed to cook. I don’t want the dinner to taste like blood or something.”

Mats snickered. “Sure, no probs. I hope you like take-outs. Or we could just order pizza.”

“Pizza sounds nice. Let me change first.”

“I wouldn’t mind to help you change,” Mats winked and Benedikt could not hide his blush anymore. Turned out this night was not so bad at all.

If you counted some cuddling on the sofa while watching the soap operas and a little bit of making out later as a not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> xoxo
> 
>  
> 
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/_Verzeihen)


End file.
